Succubus Demon
A Succubus is a demon being with the power to lure and charm by taking the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through the use of sexual intercourse. The male version of a succubus is an incubus. There are religious traditions that state repeated intercourse with a succubus may result in deterioration of health or even death. Despite this truth, repeated sexual intercourse with different succubi doesn't always end this way. Some succubus may or they may not appear in the dreams of men and is always depicted as a highly attractive seductress or enchantress, whereas in the past, succubi were known to be frightening and demonic. This also may be just a rumor but many believed that succubi are former witches who made a pact with darkness, giving up all their emotions to become nothing more than predators, seeking powerful men to feed off of their testosterone. According to 'Malleus Maleficarum' Satan has no power to create, so succubi collect semen from humans and incubi impregnate human women in order to create devils. Powers & Abilities The following list is a list of all known powers and abilities that Succubi are known to possess. These powers vary from succubi to succubi so not all of them will possess the same powers initially upon encountering one. Succubi are "creatures of love" and, as such, gain power from their loved ones and their "Mate of Destiny". If they are not loved by their Mate of Destiny, the Succubus will eventually die. It is implied that there is a scale of "experience" which rates a Succubus's power. Some are evil and some are not. Flight With their wings, Succubi can take to the skies and fly. They can even carry other people, though carrying more than one person will greatly tire them out. Super Enhanced Strength Succubi have been shown to be able to cut apart trees as if they were butter with their claws, suggesting that they have great strength. Charm (Allure) By looking into a man's eyes, Succubi have the power to take control of that man and then control him as if he were a marionette. According to Kurumu, a Succubus with the power of illusions can easily Charm an entire crowd of men. Illusions Powerful Succubi can gain the ability to cast powerful illusions, which seem to possess some physical effect. Mind Entering Succubi have the ability to enter another person's dream with their tails. To do this, the end of their tail opens like a flower which they then put on the intended target's head before entering the person's mind. Feeding & Healing While you have other succubi that simply use charm and illusions to trap their mate, other succubi feed off of the 'sexual energy' in a different manner which is usually in the form of a kiss or other sexual activities that doesn't always involve direct sexual intercourse. But by doing this, they drain the life energy of the person who is being fed on, that usually leads to harm or death. Not killing humans in this manner is a skill that most succubi have yet to learn. Feeding also allows the succbus to heal any physical wounds at an accelerated rate, if enough sexual energy is taken that is. Resurrection By breathing the energy back into someone, a Succubus can bring a person killed by a Succubus' power back to life. Doing so to a human makes the person you bring back even more devoted than the seductive touch. Seductive Touch A succubus can even seduce through touch, making anyone she touches want to have sex with her (Although more prolonged contact is required if the target is not sexually inclined towards the succubus's gender; on one occasion.) It can leave the target/victim completely consumed in a sexual frenzy until skin contact is broken or climax is achieved. The victim is left without a memory of the event and confused about what came over him/her. The touch is indicated to be very pleasurable, and for a human, irresistible. It can also be used to get information, and prepare people to be fed on. Trivia *According to Kurumu, the Succubi are on the brink of extinction. *Seeing as how Succubi live thanks to their Mate of Fate's love, their emotional flare-ups could be due to their Mate's own emotions, shown or hidden. *At a certain level of experience, Succubi gain the ability to fire laser beams from their chests. This technique is only demonstrated by Kurumu's mother Ageha Kurono. *Illusions are displayed by "powerful succubi", not "experienced" ones. Also, they indicate that rage can draw out latent powers. Truly powerful succubi can even kill with illusions. Known Succubi *Kurumu Kurono *Ageha Kurono